A Long Time Coming
by sik chix
Summary: Shocky story. Cosmo and Nation get caught having fun! ^_~ R&R everyone!
1. Sprung!

A Long Time Coming.  
  
Disclaimer: If you seriously think we own these characters.WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON FAN FICTION!!!!  
  
A/N: Hey everybody!!!! Can you pick the RHPS quote? If you do, you get a cookie!!!! Also there's a bit from Rachel's story (which she hasn't posted yet cause she's slack) in here cause we didn't know what else to put so technically we're only ripping her off! By the way this is both of us!  
  
Nation stared out the window at the busy world below. She felt Cosmo's strong arms slip around her. She leant her head against his. Then he kissed her neck. She shivered in anticipation. She had waited so long to feel her brother inside her again. So long it ached.  
  
Nation turned around and wrapped her arms around Cosmo's neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They kissed feverishly, their tongues entangling with each other. Without breaking their kiss, they fell onto the bed.  
  
Their fingers both worked on Nation's dress and soon it found its way onto the floor. Nation unbuttoned Cosmo's shirt and held it open. She ran her hands down his bare torso for she knew it excited him. He moaned in pleasure. She ripped his shirt off and threw it across the room. Cosmo kissed Nation hard and she returned just as eagerly.  
  
She slid her hands down his body to undo his pants. Once they were off, Cosmo kissed Nation passionately on the neck and began to unclasp her bra. Once the offending article of clothing was removed, Nation's hands slowly travelled to Cosmo's underwear and she slid them down his long legs and hers soon followed.  
  
Once they had both stripped down to their bare flesh, he raised his hands to her auburn hair and undid it and he watched it tumble down her shoulders. She smiled at him and leant over to kiss him and as their lips embraced, Cosmo ran his fingers through her wild hair.  
  
Cosmo carefully opened her legs and then entered her. She wrapped her body around him and dug her nails deep into his back. He gasped in combined pain and pleasure. Their naked bodies pressed hard against each other. The heat of their skin was all they could feel. They were oblivious to their surroundings. All they had was each other to hold onto.  
  
Nation screamed, 'OH COSMO!!! DON'T STOP!!'  
  
'I'm not planning to,' Cosmo said through heavy breaths.  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the studio, Bert Schnick's ears pricked up at the sound of Nation's screaming. He decided to check it out, make sure she all right. As he travelled towards her room, the sound of the screaming increased. He began to panic, 'She really is in trouble,' he thought anxiously to himself.  
  
He reached her bedroom door and burst into the room in a frantic frenzy He couldn't believe his eyes, Nation and Cosmo in a passionate embrace.  
  
Nation and Cosmo kissed passionately once more before they realised that they were not alone and that Bert Schnick was not as blind as everyone thought. Bert stood there, dumbstruck for a few minutes before fleeing the room in utter disbelief of what he just saw.  
  
'SHIT!' yelled Cosmo in hell-bent rage as he pulled himself out of Nation. She moaned in disappointment. She felt empty without him inside her.  
  
'NATION THIS IS NO TIME FOR THAT!' he yelled at her, 'HE KNOW'S NOW. DON'T YOU GET IT?!'  
  
'I GET IT PERFECTLY, COSMO' she yelled back at him, pulling a sheet over her, 'I'M NOT AS DUMB AS YOU ALWAYS MAKE OUT!'  
  
'I NEVER SAID THAT NATION BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT...'  
  
'I'M NOT YOU'RE LITTLE WHORE COSMO!' she screamed and picked up a picture from the bedside table and chucked it at Cosmo's head. He ducked and the glass shattered onto the floor.  
  
Cosmo's face steamed with anger, 'HOW DO I KNOW YOU HAVEN'T BEEN USING ME?!' he yelled defensively, 'YOU AND BERT SEEM PRETTY CLOSE LATELY!'  
  
A look of total shock came over her face, 'HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING? YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!'  
  
'YOU DON'T LOVE ME!' he yelled back.  
  
A look pure hatred came over Nation's face, 'Get out' she said in a low, dangerous voice.  
  
Cosmo thought it was best to leave then so grabbed his bathrobe and clothes and left. Nation collapsed back onto the bed and broke into tears. She sobbed silently into the pillow for what seemed like ages when her attempt at blocking out the world was broken by Nurse Ansalong's high pitched voice, 'Nation what's the matter?'  
  
She looked up, 'It's Cosmo,' she sobbed, 'We had a fight.'  
  
'Why?' she asked, shocked, 'You guys never fight.'  
  
Nation explained what happened, 'Cosmo and I were...were...'  
  
'Yeah I get it,' she broke in.  
  
'Yeah and well Bert kind of walked in and saw us.'  
  
'Uh huh.'  
  
'Then Cosmo and I started arguing. And he said, he said...' she broke down and buried her face back into the pillow.  
  
'What, what did he say' Ansalong said, sitting down next to her on the bed.  
  
'He said that I couldn't possibly love him because he thought Bert and I were involved.'  
  
'Oh that bastard!' she shrieked, 'How could he think that?'  
  
'That's what I was thinking,' she sobbed, 'I'll love him to my dying day.'  
  
'I know you will honey,' she said stroking her hair, 'I'll have a little word to him.'  
  
'NO don't,' she cried, 'It'll only make it worse.'  
  
'Ok I promise I won't say anything to him,' she said sympathetically.  
  
'Thanks Nell' Nation said appreciatively.  
  
'Now you go and wash you face and get dressed in a minute,' said Ansalong.  
  
'I just wanna lie here' said Nation, 'Cosmo and I didn't quite...'  
  
'Ah, ok' she said understandingly, 'Just remember we have an 8 O' Clock start. Once you've recovered you can get up.'  
  
She just nodded her head. Ansalong smiled, 'Don't worry' she said, 'It'll be OK'  
  
As she walked out the door, she couldn't help feeling like a mother. She shook her head, amused at that thought. 


	2. The Show Must Go On

A Long Time Coming  
  
Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN THESE!! We can't stress this enough cause if we did, there'd be a lot more sex in these movies!!!  
  
A/N: Yeah we're in a writing mood so yeah. By the way, we saw Ned Kelly today omg how sad!!! Ok we're babbling, we'll stop!!!!  
  
Nation got redressed and made her way into the studio. When she arrived, she saw Cosmo, talking to Ricky. She turned away to find Ansalong. Instead she found Ralph and Macy. Oh Joy.  
  
'Oh hi Nation!' Macy said enthusiastically. Nation smiled back and as she walked away, she groaned inwardly. 'I bet the peroxide's getting to her brain' she thought to herself. Macy followed her, 'Oh do you like my new lipstick?' she asked airily, 'It's deep plum. It's been imported from Taiwan. I think it's like so me. What do you think?'  
  
Nation smiled thinly, 'Yeah it's great' she said dryly, 'Can you excuse me for a moment?'  
  
'Yeah sure' she said giving her a phony smile and went back over to Ralph.  
  
Nation approached Ansalong who was getting coffee. She smiled, 'Did you have another run in with Macy the studio slut?'  
  
'Oh don't remind me.' Nation groaned.  
  
'What did she have to say this time, if anything?' Ansalong asked.  
  
'Oh some new lipstick she'd got imported from Taiwan,' said Nation dismissively, 'I don't see what's so special, everything's imported from Taiwan.'  
  
Ansalong laughed while sipping her coffee, 'I wonder if she knows that Ralph's sleeping with that Francine, one of the scary cheerleaders.'  
  
'Really?' asked Nation in awe.  
  
'Yeah' said Ansalong smugly, 'I saw them last night, sucking the lips off each other.'  
  
'She's a bit young isn't she?' asked Nation, 'Is that even legal?'  
  
'Like that's gonna stop Ralph,' said Ansalong, 'But that didn't stop you either now did it?' Ansalong joked.  
  
Nation pulled a face at her, 'Oh ha, ha.'  
  
Just then, Ricky and Cosmo came over for coffee. Ansalong greeted Ricky with a kiss but Cosmo and Nation pretended like the other didn't exist.  
  
Ricky gave them a funny look but decided not to say anything. Ansalong whispered, 'I'll tell you later,' into his ear. He gave her a small smile of understanding and removed his arms from around her.  
  
'Come on everyone let's get to work!' called Ted the floor manager, 'Betty, Oliver, you're up! Someone get the door! Places everyone.'  
  
The doors opened and the audience ran in to take their seats, Once everyone was seated, the Denton Dossier began.  
  
'Hi everyone' welcomed Betty, 'I'm Betty Hapschatt and this is my co- anchor, Judge Oliver Wright.'  
  
'Hello Betty' he greeted her, 'And hello Denton. What have you got planned for us today Betty?'  
  
'Well Judge Wright,' she said, 'Let's get straight into it. A few months ago, reports were made about a UFO sighting over Denton. What are you thoughts on the matter?'  
  
'Well Betty' said Judge Wright, 'I do believe that it's most probably a figment of their imaginations. People may have their suspicions about other life forms before but most of the reporters are drunks or are on some form of exotic substance. I don't think Denton has anything to worry about here.'  
  
'Thanks Judge Wright,' she said brightly, 'And now, for a commercial break.'  
  
'Hi kids' said Ralph in voiceover, 'Are you getting the nutrition you need? Well maybe you should eat Cornflakes. They're full of the daily nutrition you need. I know I eat mine every morning.'  
  
'I bet it's not the only thing he eats,' muttered Betty, disgusted.  
  
Judge Wright sniggered, 'Do I detect a hint of jealousy?' he asked.  
  
'Hardly' Betty replied brusquely, 'I wouldn't want Ralph's lips anywhere near part of my anatomy ever again.'  
  
Judge Wright sniggered once more.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, on the set for Dentonvale, things were getting pretty hostile between Cosmo and Nation. 'Look, I know you guys had an argument and I don't want to know what about.' Said Ted the floor manager, 'But things aren't gonna be very easy if you guys are at each other's throats all day. It's hard enough with the new sponsor coming in and everything. So just, try to act professional in front of the cameras Ok?'  
  
'Fine' they both said meanwhile both thinking, 'I didn't go to medical school to put up with this shit.'  
  
'Alright people five minutes to air.' Said Ted.  
  
After five minutes of awkwardness, the show began.  
  
'Hi everyone and welcome to Dentonvale with Dr Cosmo and Nation McKinley.' Said an announcer. 


	3. Making Up

A Long Time Coming.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own em. Don't ask.  
  
A/N: We're on a roll. I guess that hole does pay off ay? (don't worry!) By the way, in case you haven't noticed, we're being nice and giving Ricky a few extra lines and we made up a name for Ansalong (so it may not be that imaginative but, we like it!!!!) BTW, just thought we'd let you know that we think that Cosmo and Nation could have gone to medical school as well. It's just that they decided to go into TV instead. Or something. Have fun!!  
  
Hours later, after filming had finished for the day, Ricky and Cosmo were playing poker in the office.  
  
Ricky decided it was time to ponder the situation, 'Shouldn't you be getting back to your sister by now?'  
  
'Nah. Deal me another hand,' said Cosmo, throwing his cards on the table.  
  
'Ok, I wasn't gonna say anything, but I think it has to be said,' said Ricky flatly, 'I know something's going on with you and Nation and I wanna know what.'  
  
Cosmo sighed, 'Fine' he said, 'I have a feeling your girlfriend knows anyway so you're gonna find our sooner or later. Nation and I were...'  
  
'Yeah, I get it.'  
  
'Ok. And we were in the middle of it and Bert kind of walked in.'  
  
'Ohhhhh.' Ricky understood now.  
  
'Yeah and we got into a fight and I kind of told her that she couldn't possibly love me because she was involved with Bert.'  
  
'That's a really stupid thing to do you know,' said Ricky, accusingly, 'She's a great girl Cosmo and she's good to you. You better hang on to her while you've still got her. She loves you so much. Don't let her go.'  
  
'I guess you're right' said Cosmo, 'But she won't talk to me after I was so horrible.' A pang of guilt just hit him hard in the stomach and heart.  
  
'Did you not hear me correctly?' he snapped, 'I said she LOVES you. With all of her heart. Now go to her.  
  
He hesitated for a moment, staring at his hand of cards.  
  
'Dude' said Ricky abruptly, 'Why are you still sitting here with me playing cards? You've got a beautiful girl waiting for you who loves you deeply. Now GO!!!!'  
  
Cosmo came to his senses. He jumped up and walked quickly to his room and burst through the doors where he found Nation on the bed, reading. She looked up from her book, 'What do YOU want?' she asked resignedly.  
  
'I realised what an idiot I've been,' he told her, 'I'm sorry Nation. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I know you would never betray me.'  
  
Her expression softened, 'I'm sorry too. I love you so much it hurts.'  
  
Cosmo approached the bed and Nation reached up and pulled him down to her hugging him tightly. They revelled in the closeness they were sharing after the tense day.  
  
They lay there, embracing, for a while when Cosmo's lips found Nation's neck and she shivered. Nation squeezed Cosmo tighter, pulling him closer to her and forcing their lips to meet in a mind-jolting kiss. He ran his hands down her sides, knowing how she loved it. His hands went further, lightly rubbing her thighs. She moaned through the kiss and arched her body up against him.  
  
Suddenly, kissing wasn't enough anymore and they felt the need to feel bare skin. Items of clothing found their way onto the floor and they soon found their naked bodies caressing each other.  
  
The burning need to join was becoming too much and, with a moan of satisfaction, their needs were fulfilled as Cosmo entered Nation. They set a fast and furious pace, making up for the lost opportunities of the morning.  
  
As their pace quickened, so did the intensity of their emotions. They soon found themselves at the edge. And as quickly as they had begun it was all over with a mutual but violent climax. They collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard.  
  
Cosmo rolled off Nation's still enticing body and pulled her close, so that she was lying on his chest. She nestled deeper into his embrace and they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 


End file.
